publicity_stunt_islefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunil Sonic the Mongoose-hog
Sunil Sonic the Mongoose-hog is a Mashup, a type of Misfit who's based on a combination of at least two popular characters, usually one from a cartoon and the other inhabiting a video game franchise. In SuNic's case, he is part Sunil Nevla and part Sonic the Hedgehog. There is a whole species of Sunil Sonic, rather than just one. The Mashups are all meant to parody Sonichu. Overall Personality SuNics are ornery and mischievious, always looking for something fun for themselves to do that causes trouble for others. They possess vocal cords able to emit spoken words, but they usually never speak unless they are trained to do so on a consistent basis or trying to impress a fellow Mashup (usually VinAils, Delilah Haycorn, or Russman). SuNics require lots of exercise, partially due to their Sonic genetics, and many opportunities to develop their Sunil-genetics-given sense of humor. Regardless of whether their Sunil alleles dominate their Sonic alleles and vice versa, SuNics are horrible at swimming because both the characters either cannot swim or swim very poorly. Many SuNics cannot swim because their Sonic alleles override their Sunil alleles. Social Behavior SuNics are very social and are fond of company. They are most fond of VinAilses and Delilah Haycorns, which they try to impress because sometimes, these ones reject them. SuNics generally get along well with other SuNics, but males will fight to gain access to food, VinAils, or female SuNics if there is an imbalance of natural resources. Many SuNics generally only seek female SuNics for mating purposes and give up on them if they are "dismissed" by the female. On the contrary, SuNics often look for Delilah Haycorns for other reasons besides mating (such as playing or territory disputes). Behavior SuNics are very intelligent and often make their own stimuli (such as tearing up toilet paper, jumping on the bed, bringing sticks in the house) if they are bored. Their Sonic alleles cause them to need frequent exercise. However, if their Sunil alleles override their Sonic alleles, then the exercise requirement is slightly toned down (but still very high). SuNics use invisible hairs on their muzzles to figure out the width of a space or the depth of it, and they can see at least one hundred times better than humans at night. SuNics are most active during sunrise and sunset, but if their Sonic alleles dominate their Sunil alleles, then they will be nocturnal (because hedgehogs are nocturnal). If it is the reverse, they will be diurnal. Reproduction SuNics can reproduce sexually and asexually. They asexually reproduce by mating with themselves via regeneration. If a SuNic is cut through the center, it will regenerate itself and two identical SuNics (with a slight personality difference) will appear where there once was one. SuNics can also mate with themselves without regeneration by some indescribable duplication process that also results in two identical SuNics. They sexually reproduce by mating, and they will usually look for a female SuNic or a Delilah Haycorn to mate with (though there are some exceptions). It always seems to be mating season for a SuNic because they are smaller and thus can have more babies than if they were larger. On average, a SuNic will mate and/or have babies seven times every year and there is no seasonal limit. They can asexually reproduce an unlimited number of times, but most normally engage in this process eight times per year with a random number of duplicates. Interestingly, spayed/neutered SuNics will still be able to asexually reproduce. Food Habits SuNics are omnivorous, but they will eat anything they can mouth. When a SuNic is younger, it goes through a mouthing phase resembling feeding frenzies older SuNics have in the wild. This is probably either practice for the "feeding frenzy" or teething problems, but teething issues are more likely. Although SuNics enjoy vegetarian chili dogs and apples the most, they are also able to consume chocolate and objects most animals find unedible (although those have no nutritional benefits). Coconut, iceberg lettuce, pickles, avocados, and grapes are toxic to SuNics. As for digestion, SuNics have five-chambered stomachs and generally store "cud" in the fifth chamber, while they use the other four chambers for food they will immediately eat. As with all creatures, that food travels to the gallbladder after a while and is then expelled from the body through waste products. Though SuNics habitually store "cud" in their fifth stomach chamber, they have cheekpouches that they store additional "cud" in if there's too much of it to store in the stomach. However, SuNics sometimes fill their cheekpouches with cud when the fifth stomach chamber is empty as a way of impressing VinAilses or potential mates. Category:Mashups Category:Misfits of Publicity Stunt Isle Category:Blue Characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Animals